sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Pitfall: The Lost Expedition
'Windows Wii | genre = Action, platform | modes = Single-player | platforms = GameCube PlayStation 2 Xbox Game Boy Advance Microsoft Windows Wii }} Pitfall: The Lost Expedition is a pair of action-adventure video games, one for the Game Boy Advance, and the other for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Windows. It is the sixth and final installment of the Pitfall series. It was released by Activision on February 18, 2004 in North America and February 20, 2004 in the PAL region. The PC version was released on October 15, 2004 only in North America. The game was also released on September 23, 2008 on the Wii as Pitfall: The Big Adventure. Pitfall: The Big Adventure was released under the brand Fun4All in Europe.http://www.kotaku.com.au/2009/02/activision_hastily_tosses_together_fun4all_wii_label2/ Plot Set in 1935 Pitfall Harry, the fearless, rough-and-ready treasure hunter from the Pitfall series, returns to help a beautiful archaeologist rescue her father and thwart the evil Jonathan St. Claire from claiming the lost city of El Dorado. As Harry, players encounter various animal enemies, including scorpions, bats, piranhas, alligators and penguins, as well as human adversaries under the leadership of the sinister St. Claire. Numerous abilities are at the player's disposal as Harry recovers pages of the Heroic Handbook. With his various items, Harry is equipped for almost anything. Harry will also find lost explorers and be rewarded with golden idols for his trouble, which he can then use as currency with the Shaman. Mobile Also released at this time were three mobile versions of the game: Pitfall: The Lost Expedition Caves, Pitfall: The Lost Expedition Glacier, and Pitfall: The Lost Expedition Jungle. Reception (GC) 73.08% (PS2) 72.27% (GBA) 65.75% (PC) 64.90% (Wii) 56.67% | MC = (Xbox) 73/100 (GC) 73/100 (PS2) 70/100 (GBA) 66/100 (PC) 66/100 (Wii) 44/100 | Edge = 6/10 | EGM = 5.67/10 | GI = 6/10 | GamePro = | GameRev = C+ | GSpot = (Xbox) 7.3/10 7.1/10 (PC) 7/10 | GSpy = (GBA) | GameZone = 8/10 (Xbox) 7.1/10 (GBA) 6.5/10 | IGN = 7.8/10 (GBA) 7/10 | NP = (GC) 4/5 (GBA) 3.7/5 | OPM = | OXM = 7.8/10 | PCGUS = 76% | rev1 = Playboy | rev1Score = 83% }} Pitfall: The Lost Expedition received mixed to positive reviews from critics, while The Big Adventure received mixed to negative reviews. On review aggregrator site Metacritic, it received a score of 66/100 for the PC and Game Boy Advance versions, 70/100 for the PlayStation 2 version, 73/100 for the Nintendo GameCube and Xbox versions, and 44/100 for the Wii version. GameRankings also gave it a score of 73.08% for the GameCube version, 72.27% for the PS2 version, 74.25% for the Xbox version, 65.75% for the GBA version, 64.90% for the PC version, and 56.67% for the Wii version. References External links * [https://web.archive.org/web/20060908015713/http://www.pitfallharry.com/ Pitfall Harry official website] * * Category:2004 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:GameCube games Lost Expedition Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games scored by Kevin Manthei Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games Category:Wii games Category:Beenox games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Activision games Category:Aspyr games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games using Havok Category:Video games scored by Michael Kamen Category:Video games scored by Blake Neely Category:Video games scored by Matthew Margeson Category:Video games scored by Stephen Hilton Category:Video games scored by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Video games scored by John Van Tongeren